Valentine's Promise
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Dell promises to spend it with his lover, Taito. But after yet another promise is broken, Taito swears to get him back. Tonight. Contains smut, light bondage, and some language! ...But nice Yaoi if anyone's interested!


"...Are you done yet?" The younger boy of the two whined again the fifth time that night, making the elder man stiffen and sigh heavily, before continuing to type up on his laptop.

"You _know_ this isn't fair, you promised to spend Valentine's day with me, and look what you're doing! Ignoring me for work! You're such a jerk!" He continued to whine and whine, slowly grating at the silver man's nerves.

"Taito, I'm almost done. If you could give me _ten_ more minutes-"

"You said _that_ ten minutes ago! And ten minutes before _that_, and ten fucking minutes before _that_- Dammit, Dell! You knew what you promised today!"

Red eyes narrowed sharply at his purple haired partner, debating to himself weather or not he should kick the boy out or just get the duck tape out from the dresser and..

"Look, ten more minutes is all I need, I swear this time, if I don't get it done, you may bother me until I get it all done, but I just need peace and quiet, for _ten minutes_."

A big huff followed by silence. Finally. He continued his work, quickly with much motivation. He can be such a brat when he wants to be. With his exceptional adorable whining sessions that only became annoying as hours went by. The elder man continued working quickly and quietly, working on his closing statement, and then..

"...Done." He clicks the save button. Finally..

"Good!" The purplette huffed.

"Oh _hush, _I did not take _that _long, you baby."

A scowl was met a few minutes after Dell had said that.

"If you wouldn't break so many promises, maybe I wouldn't bitch so much!"

A sigh.

"First of all, I don't break promises all the time."

"_Yes, _you do."

"Name one time I have."

As Taito was about to open his mouth, a low grumble sounded from the boy's stomach.

"...You didn't eat lunch today?"

"Maybe."

"I'm making something now."

"...Fine."

"And you're eating it all."

"..."

"_All_ of it."

"...Fine."

The Voyakiloid stood from the bed, giving the purplette a warning look, before leaving the room.

"..about seven minutes.. I'm sure this'll work.."

* * *

The door opened swiftly as it shut once again, Dell walking in with a plate full of simple ham, lettuce and cheese sandwiches. The room was dark, a lot darker than before. The curtains had been drawn together, creating a quiet and closed atmosphere. The only light was faint, shining through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the empty bed. Dell blinked, and looked around, not finding Taito anywhere. _'Maybe he went to the bathroom..'_ A soft shrug.

The Voyakiloid laid the sandwiches on his desk, before walking to his bed, crawling onto it and lying down finally. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I need a cigarette.." He sat up again..

The door swung open..

And Dell swore his eyes nearly popped right from there sockets.

There was Taito, standing at the doorway. Dressed up in an outfit that can only be described as something seductive and suggesting. A black corset, with matching shorts and knee-high boots, where there was skin showing on his limbs, there were fishnets to barely cover up the papery white skin. What was worse, the outfit was completely made of leather.

"...T-Taito, what-"

A soft curse was heard from the Shion standing at the doorway. "I wish you came a little later.." Shut. Click. The door locked. "...But I guess this'll be fine anyway, right?"

Dell was still in a state of slight shock. A giggle came from the younger boy, as he made his way to him, crawling onto the bed, and right over him. "This is my present to you, so you better enjoy it fully, alright?"

Dell opened his mouth to question, but was silenced with sudden soft lips, crashing against his own. He was immediately distracted for the moment, as those lips moved against his in a passionate, rough dance. His lip was bit, causing the elder to moan, keeping his eyes closed as they kissed. The kiss then stopped abruptly, as Taito quickly lifted his head, and the soft sound of chains caught Dell's ears.

"Taito, what are you do-"

Click.

Hand.. cuffs..?

"!" Dell began struggling slightly. This was.. new. At least to him. He hasn't ever been the one to be cuffed to the bed. "Hey! What are you doing?" Finally, he was able to ask a question without being interrupted.

Taito laughed quietly, watching him squirm and he sat up on Dell, straddling him in the process. "Making you my Valentine, of course."

Dell blushed almost furiously, attempting to control his body heat if even a little. It was proving to become more difficult as seconds went on.

Taito grinned, and started with his neck. Soft, deep kisses all along his neck and throat. Dell gave out a moan, encouraging him to go on. It never seemed like Dell to be dominated like this, but in truth, it did turn him on immensely. This was a rare side to Taito that should be experienced, even if only once.

Taito gave a soft hum of appreciation, undoing his tie as his kisses reached the top of his chest, where his shirt delayed him. The tie was quickly discarded, and his shirt was ripped open, buttons flying in different directions of the room. Neither of them men seemed to care, otherwise.

"Haa.. You're so sexy, Dell.." Taito purred softly, kissing along his chest, using his index finger to trace slow, teasing patterns on his stomach area.

A shiver ran up Dell's spin as Taito purred those words, only eliciting his arousal further. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Very." He confirmed, before reaching into a back pocket he happened to have on those tight leather shorts of his, and pulling out a multitool. I raised a brow.

"What's with the multitool?" Dell asked, a bit suspicious of the action.

"Well, this is obviously in the way, so.." Taito reached at the back of Dell, starting at the neck cuff..

Sliiice...

His shirt was turned into stripped cloth, down the back of it. Dell's eyes widened a bit, as Taito pushed the two seperate strips of shirt aside, creating a clear top view of his chest.

"You.. owe me a new shirt."

"No, I don't."

Sly smiles were exchanged between the two. Oh, tonight was going to be fun indeed.

Taito continued leaving kisses all along the Voyakiloid's torso, making sure to nip, bite, and suck many parts of the skin, to mark him for a long time. Dell wanted to do the same, but due to his little situation with the cuffs, he was a little powerless at this time.

Taito smiled, and lifted his head from his body. Dell was a panting, sweaty mess. Damn Taito for memorizing all his sensitive areas! Dell kept his eyes half lidded, looking up at the boy, watching him as he shifted his body a little further down, and then grind into him.

"! Ahn..!" The silver haired man arched as high as he could for that sweet friction, groaning at the neediness he was feeling. He knew he wasn't going to receive it easily at all.

Taito moaned softly as well, before licking his lips softly and grinning. "What do we say?" The Shion cooed gently, making sure to press Dell's clothed bulge right up against his tight leathery cheeks, groaning at the heat radiating from his lower regions.

Dell was panting by this time, biting his lip and moaning almost silently, but still audible in the darkened room. "Fuck.. don't make me say it, please..."

There was a grin, followed by a malicious giggle, as the grinding became harder. The Voyakiloid gasped, shudders running through his whole body.

"Nngh! God! Taito!" He nearly screamed, his resistance slowly melting away. Taito grinned at this, leaning over and nipping at his lovers ear, his movements never seizing. "Ask me nicely, and I can help relieve you..~"

Dell was hesitant at first, his pride keeping him from cracking for this long, but in all honesty, he didn't know how long he could handle this cruel teasing..

"...Taito... please, let me come, I _need_ it.. it hurts.."

The purplette's face heated up at the begging before his sly smile made it's way back onto his face. "As you wish."

Pants were unzipped, and quickly shoved down, along with the underwear, causing another shudder to pass through Dell at the chilly air. "D-damn.."

Taito hummed a tune, before gripping Dell's completely erected member, stroking him with a slow, but hard pace. "You're huge.. it's been a little while, hasn't it? About 3 months or so? I wonder if I need prep.."

"P-Probably.." Dell quickly said, groaning at the hand slowly pumping him, bringing him closer to his sweet release.

"Hm.. I see.."

Just as quickly as the hand was on him, it was off again, making Dell blink a few times before growling softly, being uncharacteristically impatient. Taito grinned, placing a finger on his lips. "Shh, the best part will be coming soon, I promise.."

His finger lingered along his neck a little while longer, before being removed completely, along with half his body weight leaving Dell. The sound of a dresser opening, the side table, followed by the shifting sounds of objects in said side table, then the drawer being closed again. Dell panted softly, looking into Taito's eyes carefully. Taito stared back, his sly smile returning. "You're awfully cute when you're being dominated like this, Dell."

Dell blushed, before huffing softly, averting his gaze. "Shut up, brat.." He mumbled hoping the comment wouldn't delay his needs. But it didn't. The purplette simply popped the lid open, squirting some of the slippery substance onto his fingers. Dell was puzzled at first, then realization hit him in the face.

Oh fuck.

Taito quickly had his shorts off, and was now on all fours, with the acseption of one of his arms not being able to support him due to the lubricant on his fingers. He then slipped his arm between his legs, lying his upper body on top of the flustered Voyakiloid's, and teased his entrance slowly with the lubricated fingers.

"N-nnm.." He bit his lip softly, before sticking two fingers into himself, gasping. Dell just laid there and watched, his bounded wrists not even bothering him in the slightest at this point. The silver haired man watched Taito, as he writhed in pleasure, making sure to press his fingers deep inside himself to reach his sweet spot.

Dell groaned at the sight, his anticipation level rising steadily as he watched his lover prepare himself just for him. His leather corset and boots still affixed on him, suiting him quite well.

Finally,as it seemed like forever, was only a few minutes until Taito pulled out his fingers, hissing softly in pleasure. "Finally.. I think that's good.."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Then be my guest. I'm already chained here as it is."

The younger chuckled softly, before doing as told, sitting up and lifting himself directly above Dell's member, starting by rubbing himself teasingly against him.

"Mmmhm.. Ready..?"

"Very.."

"Then you may go ahead.."

Not a moment too soon, Taito pressed himself onto Dell fully, filling him up completely.

"Aaah..!" Taito cried out just as he pressed down, having Dell hit his prostate dead on. "Sh-shit..!"

"Haa.. dammit, _move_.." Dell growled almost inhumanly, almost ready to breaks the cuffs and have him screwed senseless into the mattress.

Taito grinned. "All good things come to those who wait..~"

The Voyakiloid's eyes narrowed sharply before quickly thrusting upwards with all force into the purplette, causing a broken gasp to form from his lips. "F...fuck...!"

Dell grinned at the lovely reaction, continuing to do this instead, enjoying the change in roles this time. Taito cried out, reaching back to grab the sheets behind him, his chest up in the air, and his face facing the ceiling with his mouth slightly agape. He breathed brokenly, soft gasps and shudders leaving his smaller frame. After a few minutes of getting used to the hard motions, he reached back up to Dell's shoulders, and grasped them tightly, before moving in time with Dell's thrusts, hard.

The elder man inhaled sharply shivering and groaning in pleasure, wanting so badly just to kiss those lips that are so near yet so far from him. As if Taito was reading his mind, lips quickly connected in a feverish kiss. Tongues battled for dominance and the thrusting became harder and more intense every second. They were almost at their peak, the familiar feeling in their lower abdomen bubbling and ready for release. Lips finally disconnected, it was almost too much, Taito purred happily, moaning softly against his lips, and moving down harder, gasping at his own action that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Dell moaned against said boys lips, shuddering softly as he felt his peak..

"F-fuck- D-Dell, I-I- A-aah, Deelll!"

There was a final scream of pure ecstasy as the white liquid spilled out from the smaller boy and onto both their chests. Dell gave into the tightening heat, and released hard into his lover with one final thrust, making sure he didn't pull out too quickly.

Both men lay there. Still connected, both sweaty and panting messes, completely spent.

Finally, Taito pulled himself off, and plopped down next to Dell, panting hard. The older man was in no better condition, panting almost as hard as he was, and sweating just that bit more.

"D..damn.. that was amazing..."

"I knew you'd.. pant... pant... like it.."

Dell chuckled, turning his head to him, smiling fondly. "I like anything you do for me. Because I always know that I'm always on your mind."

Taito blinked, before flushing and turning away quickly. How cute..

"W..well.. I mean.. ...yeah, you're pretty much all I ever have on my mind... but I guess..." He took a moment to yawn, before curling up next to the elder man. "...I guess that's the point... I am in love with you, after all, so.."

"You don't have to say anything else, I pretty much understand."

"Good. Cause I'm...tired..."

The last sentence was followed by soft breathing coming from the younger. Dell sighed softly, before attempting to sit up-

Only to be forced back down by silver cuffs.

". . . . . . TAITO!"

_'That's what you get for breaking your promises, jerk..'_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Happy a lil' late Valentines daaay~**

**Just a lil' fic for my OTP, this is probably just gonna be a every holiday thingy, I hope =3= **

**So, how's everyone? I'm sorry updates for Doctor's and Icepicks are a lil' slow, I have HALF the chapter done, and will work on it tomorrow, I promise!**

**So yeaaah.. first time I wrote smut in a little more than a year.. Orz and the last time was with OC's, so sorry if it's a little rusty! I'm working on it! Yay, first M-rated fic~ :3**

**So enjoy if you liek this couple, yaoi, and just smuttyness ;3 Sorry if it's just a waist of your time.. orz**

**Peace to pieces, mah pies~**

**Mmmm... piiiieee..**


End file.
